The Immortal Life of Children
by RainbowDash and Tia 4EVR
Summary: Isn't it hard when your youngest triplet hates school and boys? Will she be able to cope with all this drama?
1. Discussion

_**Hey guys. Sorry to say but I won't be continuing with most of my stories for quite a while as I am trying to deal with family issues. However, I might continue sometime after Christmas or New Years. Happy reading :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_Thunder, Kendrick and Maria were getting ready for their first day of 9th grade._

Thunder: Why do we have to go to school?

Maria: Yeah. School has NO meaning.

Kendrick: Well, you have to go to school for a proper education...

Thunder and Maria: SHUT UP KENDRICK!

Sasha: Now, now. What's ALL the ruckus about?

Kendrick: Thunder and Maria don't wanna go to school Mom.

Maria: So? School is for losers.

Shadow: Well if school is for losers, I and your mother wouldn't have met.

Thunder: True fact. But still, I don't see why we have to go.

Shadow: We will explain everything in the car since we are running late.

Maria: Okay. Only for you, Dad.

* * *

_**Okay. In case you don't know the characters, lemme give you some bio.**_

_**Thunder, Kendrick and Maria are triplets that are 13.**_

_**Sasha (OC) and Shadow are married and they are the triplets' parents.**_

_**Sonic and co have children in this story too, but that will be explained later. XD**_


	2. Understanding More

_**Watching Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas already and it's NOWHERE near Christmas! LOOOOOOL XD**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Maria: Dad, why do we have to go to school?

Shadow: Well, you need to get a good education...

Thunder: SHUT UP KENDRICK!

Kendrick: I didn't say nothing!

Sasha: It was your Dad, honey.

Thunder: Heh. Sorry.

Shadow: Anyway, when you are older, you will need to find the money for a house, university and for your future husband.

_Thunder bursts out laughing, Kendrick puts on a disgusted face and Maria chokes on her water._

Sasha: What is wrong with you guys?

Thunder: Dad said Maria's gonna get married and have children!

Kendrick: Sorry but Maria CAN'T get kids.

Maria: Yeah Mom, they're right. I don't LIKE boys. I despise them.

Shadow: So I take it you don't like your brothers then?

Thunder and Kendrick: HEY!

Maria: Well I like Thunder MORE than Kendrick so...

Kendrick: What's that supposed to mean?

Shadow: That's besides the point, honey. Maria why don't you want to have kids?

Maria: Because. Too much work.

Sasha: Well you guys are too much work.

Thunder and Maria: HEY!

Kendrick: Mom does have a point.

Maria: Fob.

Shadow: Language please. We are at school, you know.

Kendrick: Are we!

Thunder and Maria: We are?

Sasha: Yep. Sorry. Anyway, we WILL see you guys later, okay?

Kendrick: Yeah. Bye Mom! Bye Dad!

_Kendrick leaves the car only leaving Thunder and Maria with Shadow and Sasha. _

Shadow: Be good. Just because you're triplets, doesn't mean you'll be necessarily be thinking alike. Have a good day.

Thunder: Okay. Love you both.

_Thunder leaves the car leaving just Maria._

Sasha: Well?

Maria: I don't like school. And I HATE boys.

Shadow: Get used to it? Soon it'll be all over, okay?

Maria: Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway, see you guys later.

Sasha and Shadow: Bye honey!

_Maria puts on a fake smile and leaves the car._

Shadow: You could tell she was faking.

Sasha: Yeah. I hope we can prove her wrong.

Shadow: Same here...


	3. Even More Discussions

_**I just love this story! It relates exactly to me!**_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_Thunder, Kendrick and Maria were walking down to the main school hall._

Kendrick: We better hurry. We don't wanna be late.

Maria: I don't give a fuck if we are.

Thunder: Since when did you start swearing?

Maria: Since the 9th grade.

Kendrick: Guys! There's NO time to bicker over bullshit here! I'm going.

Thunder: Holy crap. Kendrick swore for the 1st time.

Maria: I'm so proud of him.

*with the olders*

Sonic: Shadow, your daughter is a lot like you.

Shadow: What?!

Knuckles: Yeah. You look alike, get angry REALLY easily and you both hate/hated romance.

Sasha: True fact.

Shadow: Well then, she's MY favourite.

Amy: Whatever.

_All of Shadow and Sasha's friends had married and had children. Sonic and Amy had two boys: Krypton and Francis; Rouge and Knuckles had a twin boy and girl: Dylan and Celestine and Cream and Tails had 3 children: Princess, Chocolate and Lewis. _

Cream: Who will she fall in love with?

Tails: Only God Knows. Besides, she has her time.

Shadow: True fact. Anyway, should we get something to eat?

EVERYONE: Hell yeah!

* * *

_**Sorry I keep using the phrase 'True fact'. It's what one of my best friends used to say in primary. Also 'Only God knows' is one of my popular phrases! XD**_


	4. Reuniting with an Old Friend

_**I have no idea why the words are so short this time! Hope I'm not being stupid -.-**_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_Maria was getting ready for her last lesson when she heard someone call her name._

Maria: Argh gawd dammit Thunder. Get lost.

Dylan: It's me, you douchebag.

_Maria turns and hugs her best friend._

Maria: I've missed you so much.

Dylan: Me too. So? What's new?

Maria: Well, you know how much I hate school.

Dylan: Yeah...

Maria: Well, Dad's saying I HAVE to go to get a good education, go to college AND find someone new.

Dylan: Whaddya mean 'find someone new'?

Maria: Get a boyfriend, get married, have children.

Dylan: ...Err...Okay,er, that's a bit weird. Especially for you.

Maria: Alhie. But they wanna prove me wrong.

Dylan: Soz Marie. Hey, we should probably get to class. Don't wanna be late on the first day.

Maria: I don't give a shit if we are.

Dylan: And when did you start swearing?

Maria: Since the 9th grade *laughs*

Dylan: *laughs*

_Thunder and Kendrick were secretly spying on their sister and best friend._

Kendrick: They would make a good couple.

Thunder: I know. We should tell Mom and Dad.

Kendrick: It's a deal!

* * *

_**Just in case if you are confused about Maria swearing, she has sworn before but not in a long time. However the first swear word that Kendrick used was bullshit and the same result happened to me with my best friend when I mistakenly said shit in school and she told everyone! Loooooool XD**_


	5. Complications

_**I'll try and update 5 chapters at a time if you like! You can also request a sub plot, like in the book Holes.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 5

_It has been two months since the kids went to school. Now it was the Christmas holidays._

Princess: You guys enjoying the holidays?

Maria: Totally! It's great to get away from school.

Kids: Argh!

Maria: What?

Thunder: Why do you hate school so much?

Maria: Because.

Krypton: Is it because of the teachers?

Maria: No.

Francis: Is it because of the rules?

Maria: Not really.

Dylan: It's because of the guys there.

Kids: Oh.

Chocolate: Well I'm sure its not that bad.

Kendrick: That's what they always say. Next thing you know... KABOOSH! They end up in hospital.

_All the children laugh. _

Lewis: What's wrong with us guys?

Dylan: She doesn't like the idea of dating and then getting married.

Celestine: Maria CAN talk for herself you know.

Dylan: I don't really give a shit. She's MY best friend, after all.

Celestine: You know I'm YOUR older twin.

Dylan: And you're telling me this because...

Maria: Guys, there's no need to argue, okay.

Celestine: Shut your motherfucking mouth right there bitch.

Thunder: How dare you talk to MY younger sister like that!

Kendrick: Who the fuck do you think you are?

Maria: Guys. It's okay.

Princess: No it's not. Celestine can't talk to you anyhow. She's not the boss of you.

Chocolate: True fact.

Krypton: Guys! Shut the fuck up!

_Everyone starts fighting except for Maria, Krypton, Francis and Lewis._

Francis: Are they always like this?

Lewis: Only God knows.

Maria: Well maybe we should go, you know?

Celestine: Where do you think you're going, fob?

_Maria turns around, screwing Celestine._

Maria: Okay. I'm ONLY gonna explain this once. I hope you know what the definition of _fob_ means. If you use it on its own, it means fuck off, bitch. However, if you say some words along with it, it means idiot. For starters, I'm NOT an idiot otherwise I would be at the mental hospital. And I'm NOT a female dog, unless you are species blind. Maybe you should check yourself in the mirror before it cracks into a million pieces.

_Everyone ooes and stays quiet while Maria leaves the room and joins the adult's conversation._

*with the adults*

Amy: Soo? How'd you and Sash get together?

Sasha: You are way too nosy to be MY best friend. *giggles*

Shadow: Well let's just say that Sasha was a runaway princess and found her runaway prince and had love at first sight.

Sonic: Haha. Very funny. Get to the point here.

_Maria opens the door, sulking._

Knuckles: Hey Marie. Are you okay?

Maria: Err... Yeah,Uncle Knuckles. I don't really wanna stay with the kids anymore, for various reasons.

Rouge: Don't you wanna stay with Dylan? Your best friend?

Maria: He's err... Busy, Auntie Rouge. I might just... stay here if that's okay. I won't disturb you.

Tails: Okay Maria. Anyway, Shadow. Tell us how you met Sasha.

Shadow: Okay okay. Well...

_Flashback. _

_**Sasha: Gotta get home fast, before I miss - **_

_**Sasha tripped over a stone and someone caught her and quickly recognizes the position they are in.**_

_**Shadow: I'm sorry. Care to get up?**_

_**Sasha: Err... Sure.**_

_**Shadow: What's your name?**_

_**Sasha: Sashafina. But everybody calls me Sasha. What about you?**_

_**Shadow: Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Now where are you going in such a hurry?**_

_**Sasha: To my brother's birthday party. He's 18 now.**_

_**Shadow: That's awesome. Should I walk you there?**_

_**Sasha: I'll be delighted.** _

_End of Flashback. _

Adults: Aww.

Cream: That's so sweet Shadow.

Sonic: It reminds me of Dylan and Maria.

Maria: Wha?

Rouge: How did you and Dylan meet?

Adults: Yeah, how?

Maria: I dunno.

Shadow: Why are you lying? Everyday you would always tell me or your mother 'Do you remember how I and Dylan met?' And you would tell us the story!

Maria: True fact.

Amy: Please tell us Maria? You trust me, don't you?

Maria: Fine fine. Enough with the bragging. Right, this is how it started...

_Flashback. _

**_Maria: Why is it that I'm always alone on Valentine's Day? Not even my brothers say anything._**

**_Dylan: Little girl, why are you crying?_**

**_Maria wipes her tears._**

**_Maria: No reason whatsoever. Why do you wanna know?_**

**_Dylan: Cause. I don't like seeing my friends cry._**

**_Maria: I don't even know your name and you are calling me a friend. _**

**_Dylan: Well. My name is Dylan. And I want to be your friend. IF not your best friend._**

**_Maria: The name's Maria. And okay. I will be your best friend._**

**_Maria pulls Dylan into a long, friendly hug._ **

_End of Flashback. _

Adults: Aww.

Sasha: Shouldn't you go with your friends now? The room is pretty quiet.

Maria: Err... Okay.

_Maria leaves the room._

Shadow: Maria's acting strange.

Amy: I'm sure she's fine.

Shadow: I'm gonna ask her. Alone.

* * *

_**Finally. It's a bit longer. Anyway I need to do some homework so PEACE XD**_


End file.
